An Extremely Dissapointing and Annoyingly Dull Story About A Boy Who Goes On A Terrible Adventure
An Extremely Dissapointing and Annoyingly Dull Story About A Boy Who Goes On A Terrible Adventure 'is a game, that won't actually be made, but rather remade into a movie only released on DVD, because of how pain stakingly awful it was, and unbearable to actually be seen by man in a theatre. It might release soon, or maybe it already got released and is in some garbage pile in Mexico like that one really equally as bad Atari game E.T. or something. It also might be on demand, so go check, quick, you don't want to miss it. Oh wait you did! What a life! I guess I'll just have to write the whole script for the movie by heart! Buckle up kiddos, it's time to listen to an absolutely repulsive story. The Script, Even Thought It's Not Even Half Accurate Err ok ''you can see a ---'' My bad, ***You ''You can see a boy being carried by a big boy wait... What're those called again? Big boys.... big boys.... OH YEAH, A MAN You can see a boy being carried by a Man in erm.... i think it was Blue Clothing.... or maybe Orange? One of the two. Then he puts the baby in a lake because.... well its kinda unclear why he does it. I mean real talk, it could be for several reasons. Maybe he didn't shut up? Maybe he didn't do his chores? Well, it's anyones guess to be honest. How about we find out right? '' ''Ok anyways, the baby floats away in the lake, then the camera pans upwards towards the moon... who gives a shit. It shows a farm boy. Maybe he was that OTHER boy. Who knows. Anyones guess guys. Lennard: Hey Jake, I made... shit i forgot... one sec... let me regroup. i think it was like a casserole? No... it was a.... A.... '' ''Bean and Cheese burrito. Lennard: I made a Bean and Cheese Burrito--- WAIT GUYS, I NEED TO START OVER. I JUST REMEMBERED HIS NAME IS RICHARD. ALRIGHT TAKE 2 Copy & Paste of What's Above, But Slightly Edited For Accuracy Errmm ok.... starting over I can see a ---'' My bad, ***You ''You can see a boy being carried by a big boy wait... What're those called again? Big boys.... big boys.... OH YEAH, A MAN. HOW DID I ALREADY FORGET. You can see a boy being carried by a Man in erm.... i think it was Blue Clothing.... or maybe Orange? One of the two. Oh wait guys, false alarm, it's purple I'm pretty sure. Then he puts the baby in a lake because.... well its kinda unclear why he does it. I mean real talk, it could be for several reasons. Maybe he didn't shut up? Maybe he didn't do his chores? Well, it's anyones guess to be honest. How about we find out right? '' ''Ok anyways, the baby floats away in the lake, then the camera pans upwards towards the moon... I slightly give a shit. It shows a farm boy. Maybe he was that OTHER boy. Who knows. Anyones guess guys. Richard: Hey Jake, I made... shit i forgot... one sec... let me regroup. i think it was like a casserole? No... it was a.... A.... '' ''Bean and Cheese burrito. Wow, I'm really off my game. I'm forgetting things right after I just say em'. Do I have ''alzheimer's?'' I'm WORRIED guys. Let's look up the definition of it. "A progressive disease that destroys memory and other important mental functions." I don't know guys, it seems like a tiny stretch but.... What're the symptoms? "New problems with words in speaking or writing" I mean... let's be real here, I'm not the best writer as shown. I'm barely even funny! I'm slightly scared. BRB going to the doctor. Ok I'm back. It's been around 3 months but..... '' ''I'm back. They concluded that I don't have ''alzheimer's, but I should probably take things easy, so that I don't get 'alzheimer's.'' But you know how the song goes.. I actually don't remember how the song goes, so I'll just hum it. Oh wait, you guys can't hear me. Frick man. '' ''I'm only like 14 and I'm already losing my memory and writing terrible Joke articles about a real article that's equally as terrible. Frick. Well, maybe all hope isn't lost. Maybe we'll be able to finish the story that we started! Oh wait, I don't remember the rest. Well how about we make up our OWN story! Maybe we could make this REALLY good. And by US, I mean ME! Because you're only reading this article, and not helping at all, filthy scum. Unless you're adding categories, which god bless your soul if you are. But uhm... let's continue Jake ate the burrito and... err.... ate another one? Then he punched Richard, after realizing that they aren't related at all. there was something in the burrito that made him remember his memories as a little baby. Then he ''ate the burrito and... err.... ate another one?'' Then he punched Richard, after realizing that they aren't related at all. there was something in the burrito that made him remember his memories as a little baby. Then he ''ate the burrito and... err.... ate another one?'' Then he punched Richard, after realizing that they aren't related at all. there was something in the burrito that made him remember his memories as a little baby. Then he... REALIZED HE WAS REPEATING HIMSELF. God dammit guys I can't do this It's to hard trying to be original. I mean I tried making this a 'funny eks dee" joke article, but it ended up being me needing medical attention because of symptoms of that one memory loss thing. '' ''Oh GOD I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING ''Dear god, I finally understand this story. '' ''The '''Extremely Dissapointing and Annoyingly Dull Story About A Boy Who Goes On A Terrible Adventure 'is about me! Not the dumb thing about richard. The dumb story was me going to the hospital! And the terrible adventure, making this!'' Wow guys, this escalated from 'lol fun-e joke you got there ice! fun-e fun-e" to 'depres tumblr blog' to REALIZATION And that my friends is what you've patiently learned I'm so sorry you read this. ''P.S. I'm verry verry sorry if you get triggered by ''alzheimer's, '''it was just apart of this really weird story, not meant to make u nut out your eyeballs. anyways. thanks for baring with the weird italics and unbearable meta shit i did. ok bye ok